Various types of Error Correction Codes (ECC) comprise multiple component code words that are derived in accordance with respective component codes. For example, some types of Turbo Block Codes (TBC) comprise a matrix, in which the rows and columns comprise the component code words. As another example, encoding a Turbo Product Code (TPC) typically comprises applying a cascade of two or more component encoders.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,255,763, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an error correction system, which includes an iterative code that employs an interleaved component code and an embedded parity component code. On the transmission side, input signals received at an input node are encoded based on the interleaved code, which encodes an interleaved version of the input data to produce a first set of code words. A portion of the first set of code words is divided into a plurality of symbols which are encoded based on the embedded parity code.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,176,381, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a transmitter, a receiver and corresponding methods. The transmitter includes encoders configured to encode source bit streams from L information sources into bytes of code words. Each encoder includes different (n, k) multidimensional turbo-product codes of code rate R=k/n, where k is a number of information bytes, and n is code word length. The encoders operate in at least two phases. A first phase involves operating ky column-encoders in parallel on kx bytes per column to generate the code words for a current dimension. A second phase involves operating nx row-encoders in parallel on ky memory locations per rows to generate the code words for the current dimension. The first and second phases are repeated for remaining layers of the current dimension and layers of other dimensions.